The Aftermath
by xXVixiaXx
Summary: It had been a few days since the final battle involving Voltron. The whole team apart for Keith and Hunk were out of the hospital and well recovered. This gave time for Lance to sort out his feelings for a certain someone. Will Keith return the feelings or will he break Lance's heart? Find out in The Aftermath.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fan-fiction readers! This is my first attempt on a Voltron fan-fiction. I hope you all enjoy! This is based right after season 7 and the main ship in this is Klance.**

 **Okay that's all from me for now. I hope you enjoy and be sure to leave a review!**

 _ **Disclaimer - I do not own Voltron and all rights go to Dreamworks Animation.**_

* * *

Lance and Pidge were the first to be discharged from the hospital, followed by Allura a few days afterwards. Keith and Hunk, however, with injuries to their head as well as the rest of their bodies were still stuck in their private hospital rooms. Both were visited by the team and their many friends they had made throughout their journey as Paladins of Voltron. Keith with Krolia, Kolivan and Acxa - Lance, admittedly was not too happy about that - and Hunk with his parents, Shay and Sal, amongst a few others.

The Paladins had won their final battle. They were home. They could see their family for the first time in years, after disappearing into space in the Blue Lion.

Lance sighed. That was so long ago. He was an 18-year-old now with no plan in life. He was the only member of the team who had no idea what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. He could stay at the Garrison for a little while. He could go visit Cuba and not see the rest of the team for a few weeks. Lance scoffed. No. He couldn't do that. He'd miss everyone too much. _Especially Keith,_ Lance thought.

Lance rolled over to his side and buried his head into his pillow. He should probably go visit Keith. The last time Lance saw him, Keith had told him, in his own words, to " _PISS OFF_ " because he had made a stupid joke about Keith being a moody 21-year-old. Keith clearly didn't appreciate that. It's not that Lance didn't feel bad - _he_ did of course - he just didn't know how to fix it.

Lance had no idea what to do. Keith was very difficult to talk to at times. Especially about feelings. Lance did, admittedly have feelings for the older boy. He never would've thought he'd fall for Keith of all people. Lance knew he was bisexual, he just hadn't had a crush for the same sex before - until now.

Sighing, Lance dragged himself out of bed and downstairs. He found Veronica in the kitchen, adjacent to the front door.

"Where are you off to?" His sister asked.

Lance paused and looked at her over his shoulder. "I was just going to see Keith," he mumbled.

"Oh." Veronica glanced down, then back to her brother. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"What?" Lance turned to her fully. "Why?"

"Because," she started, "Keith's still resting. He hasn't healed fully yet, and without those healing pods from the Castle of Lions you were telling us about, it's going to take a while."

Lance narrowed her eyes at her. He knew his sister well enough to know this wasn't the full truth but he let it slip anyway. "Whatever. I need to apologise to him." He turned and headed for the door.

"Wait." Lance paused with his hand on the door knob. "Aren't you taking Red?" Veronica gestured to the Lion sat outside in the back.

"I guess I should. I haven't taken him out in a while." Lance closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After a few moments he heard the familiar purr of his Lion, indicating it was powered up and ready for its Paladin. Lance headed towards the backyard but stopped and looked at his sister. "You coming?"

Veronica shot up so fast, Lance was surprised she didn't give herself whiplash. "Are you _serious?!_ I'd love to!"

Lance smiled. "Then let's get going."

* * *

"This... is... _amazing!_ "

Lance laughed. "I know right! Let's speed things up a little." Lance pushed forward both levers and Red's rocket boosters were activated. Veronica screamed in delight and laughed as the Lion sped up drastically. "Woo hoo!" Lance cheered. "Razzle dazzle!"

"So..." Veronica said as her laughter died down. "I know we haven't had the chance to speak because I've been super busy at the Garrison. How have you been?"

Lance slowed Red down to give them a chance to talk. The Lion purred, picking up on Lance's mood. _Thanks boy._ Red purred back in response.

How _has_ he been? Lance hadn't really thought about that. Since Voltron's battle, everything had been completely fine. Earth was safe, the Lions were no longer in danger and the Paladins were finally _home._ Lance should feel amazing. He has everything he dreamt of. Yet, he didn't. Lance didn't know _what_ he felt. All he knew was that he felt... empty and he didn't know why. Lance hadn't told anyone, he didn't want anyone to worry, which is why he couldn't bring himself to tell Veronica.

"I've been good," Lance lied. "How about you? How does it feel to have her _amazingly awesome_ brother back?" Lance smirked which helped to hide his lie. Luckily, Veronica didn't notice.

She punched his shoulder, laughing. "If anything it's been less quiet."

"Hey!" Lance barked, but he laughed as well.

Suddenly, Red's purring caught his attention. The Lion landed gracefully next to the Garrison base. Lance turned back to look at his sister. "Guess I'll see you later then?"

She smiled. "See you at home Lance."

* * *

Keith groaned. His head was _still_ throbbing and it had been a couple of weeks since the final battle he and the rest of the Paladins fought in. Sinking into the pillows behind him, Keith pulled the blanket up to cover half his face. Krolia and Kolivan had already visited that day and had left to give him some peace and to give him a chance to rest. He was completely _fine_ , apart for his head of course. But he didn't need to be at the hospital. Much to his dismay, however, the doctors had said otherwise.

Closing his eyes, Keith took a deep breath and sighed. He yawned. Maybe he was more tired than he thought.

There was a knock at his door.

Rest would have to wait.

* * *

The Red Lion activated the particle barrier around itself as it sat on its hind legs. Lance smiled. He would never get used to how amazing these ships were. It hadn't taken him long to get to the hospital, thanks to Red's speed. Looking up in the direction of Keith's room, Lance's eyes narrowed.

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. Lance jumped as Pidge said, "Hey Lance!"

"AHH!" Lance exclaimed, jumping a few steps back. "Don't _do_ that Pidge!"

She chuckled sheepishly, pushing her glasses further up her nose. "Sorry." Pidge glanced at the hospital then at the Red Lion, then at Lance. "What are you doing here? Coming to visit Hunk?"

Lance froze. _Shoot._ He should've thought about coming for Hunk too. "I was actually coming to visit Keith but sure, I'll drop by Hunk's room afterwards."

Pidge shrugged and walked into the hospital, Lance not far behind her. They reached the stairs and climbed a few flights up. Pidge stopped by a door. "This is Hunk's level. I'm pretty sure Allura and Coran are there too."

Lance nodded with a grin on his face. "I won't be long with Keith, I'm sure he'll tell me to ' _piss off_ ' again anyway.

Pidge grinned, waved goodbye and disappeared through the door. Lance ran up the last few flights of stairs and headed into the hall. Keith's room was right at the end of the hall, the most secluded. Lance walked slowly, shoulders hunched, hands in fists in the pockets of his jacket. He had to apologise, otherwise Keith would just ignore him.

It had been days. Days of doubt, uncertainty and sorrow.

Lance reached Keith's private room.

 _Here we go._

Lance paused as he heard his name come from a very familiar face.

"Lance?"

" _Acxa?_ "

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! Chapter 2 will be up whenever it's finished.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What are _you_ doing here?" Keith deadpanned, glaring at the 18-year-old in the doorway before angrily looking away from him.

Keith was expecting Lance, he saw Red fly in half an hour ago. Lance always had terrible timing and he just _had_ to show up when Acxa was visiting. Acxa glanced at Keith and shrugged. Lance looked between the two and noticed Acxa was sat on Keith's bed, just a few inches away from him. His blood boiled.

"I came to apologise."

" _What?_ " Keith's head snapped back to Lance.

"I said, I came here to apologise." Lance narrowed his eyes. "But it looks like you're busy. So I'll just go."

Keith just watched as Lance stormed out of the room. The door slammed shut with a loud _BANG_. Keith took a deep breath and stared at the door. Truth is, he _wanted_ Lance there with him, even if he was still angry. Lance wasn't perfect. Keith knew that. He was cocky, arrogant and egotistical and would flirt with about every girl he laid eyes on. But Keith had seen Lance's kind, compassionate and friendly side. Unfortunately, Keith didn't get to see that side of Lance often.

And after what had just happened, he suspected he wouldn't see Lance for a while, especially after he saw Acxa with him.

"Acxa, why are you here?"

Acxa looked up from her linked hands. "For you of course."

"Yes, but _why_?"

Acxa glanced at him, then back at her hands. "Because I needed to see you, and talk to you about something that's been bothering me for a while."

Keith sat up straight, crossing his arms over his chest. "What is it?"

"I have feelings for you Keith."

Keith coughed and choked out, "What?"

Acxa stood up. "You heard me."

Keith threw his hands up in the air. "Acxa! You know I'm - "

"Know you're what?"

Keith's arms dropped to his lap. He sighed. "I'm gay, Acxa."

"Gay?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm gay. It means I have romantic and sexual feelings for males only." Keith closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Acxa, but I just don't feel the same. And I never will."

Acxa nodded. "I have to go. I'll be in touch soon."

Without another word, she got up and left, leaving Keith alone. Grunting, Keith buried his face in his hands.

 _I hope I'm out of this place soon._

* * *

Keith blinked his eyes open. Rolling over he grabbed his phone and checked the time. It had been a few hours. He checked his notifications. Nothing. As usual. He decided to send one to Lance.

 _Where are you?_

Lance replied instantly. _In Hunk's room._

Keith cringed. Yep, he was still angry. _How is he?_

 _Good. He's getting out tomorrow._ Keith sighed but looked down as his phone vibrated again. _Like you._

 **KEITH:** _How did you know that?_

 **LANCE:** _I asked around. Anyway, Keith, what do you want?_

Keith winced. Harsh.

 **KEITH:** _I need to see you. Can you come to my room?_

Keith waited a few minutes for a reply. Groaning, he placed down his phone and stared at the ceiling. Finally after forty five minutes, Lance responded with: _I'll be there soon._

Keith sat up against the mattress, the pillows cushioning his back. He fiddled with the blanket with his fingers, pulling his legs up into an angled position. He was getting nervous about seeing Lance and he had no idea why. It was _Lance_. His friend. A fellow Paladin.

Lance would be here in a few minutes. Keith didn't need Lance to see how nervous he was. Keith crossed his arms and glared at nothing.

"What are you glaring at?"

It was Lance.

"What?" Keith's eyebrows raised. "Nothing. And I wasn't glaring."

Lance smiled softly and walked over to sit on the end of Keith's bed. "Yes you were."

Keith growled, "No I wasn't!"

Lance held his hands up in defence. "Alright, alright. Calm down."

Keith narrowed his eyes. Lance did the same and grinned at the raven-haired man. Keith huffed. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Lance became serious. "I'm sorry too, for that stupid joke."

Keith shrugged. "I mean, it wasn't a lie."

"I still shouldn't have said it." Lance groaned and fell back, an arm over his face. "I'm such an _idiot_."

Keith reached out and pulled Lance's arm from his face. "No you're not Lance. I was just in a bad mood and took it out on you."

Lance sat up and tilted his head at Keith. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why were you in a bad mood?"

Keith let go of Lance's arm. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Keith." Lance slid closer and curled one leg under himself and leaned forward. "Talk to me."

"No, Lance."

"Tell me what was wrong."

"Lance _._ "

"I just want to help - "

" _Lance._ Leave it."

"But I - "

"I said, _leave_ it!" Lance winced at the raise in Keith's voice.

Lance frowned. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because," Keith started, "it doesn't matter. And it's not important."

"Keith..."

"What? It's not." Keith took a deep breath. "Look, I don't want to get angry with you so _please_ , just leave it."

Lance stared at him but decided to drop it, for Keith's sake. "You excited to finally get out of this place?"

"Ugh, don't remind me."

Lance laughed. "When we get out, we should totally have a race with our Lions. I'd totally win." Lance grinned that cocky smirk. Keith felt his cheeks heat up.

"Are you sure about that? When _my_ Lion is the main component of _Voltron_? Yeah sure, good luck with that."

"Yeah, true. But Red's faster."

"No he's not."

"Yes he is."

Keith glared at the back of Lance's head as he turned to double over with laughter. Then his eyes widened. He sat forward and reached out to brush Lance's hair which stopped just above his collarbone. Lance froze and looked over at Keith slowly.

"Have you got a mullet?" Keith smiled slowly.

"W-What?" Lance choked. "No! I - of course I haven't - No, I have not got a mullet, _mullet_!"

Keith's hand remained on the back of Lance's neck, feeling the softness of his hair between his thumb and forefinger. "Don't lie to me, _sharpshooter_!" Keith shot back, smirking.

"I - You - I just - UGH." Lance broke off with a frustrated grunt, grabbing Keith's wrist and pulling his hand away. He looked up into the amethyst eyes opposite his own.

Keith felt Lance's thumb run over his skin multiple times. "Lance... " He started softly.

"KEITH!"

The door shot open and Keith knew immediately that Lance's touch had left his wrist. "Coran? _Allura_?"

Lance stood up. "Is everything okay?"

They ignored him. "This planet is _brilliant!_ " Coran exclaimed.

"Only to an extent, Coran." Allura crossed her arms over her chest with a small smile on her face.

Coran, however was not paying attention to the female Altean. He had run up and jumped onto Keith's bed, proceeding to show him a smartphone.

"I love this magical device!" Coran's face dropped. "What is it?" He questioned.

Lance and Allura laughed while Keith buried his head in his hand.

"It's a _phone_ Coran," Keith mumbled. He looked up between Coran and Allura. "Has nobody explained them to you guys?"

"Me, yes." Allura paused. "Coran, no. But I'm sure he'll figure it out for himself."

Coran was paying no attention. "This device is in- _credible_!"

* * *

"See you later Allura, Coran."

Lance shut the door with a soft click. Groaning as he slumped onto Keith's bed he said, "I thought they'd _never_ leave."

Keith grunted with agreement. "You mean you thought _Coran_ would never leave. I don't know about you but Allura looked pretty done to me."

" _I don't know about you,_ " Lance mocked with that stupid grin of his.

"Very funny."

Lance watched with a soft smile on his face as Keith stretched his arms above his head. Red began purring in his head again. Lance glanced out the window at his Lion with the protective shield around its body. He couldn't believe that this magnificent ship used to be Keith's. _Keith's_ Lion. But as soon as Lance accepted Keith as Voltron's new leader, he realised he was in love with the mullet-haired boy.

Lance had had feelings for Keith for awhile beforehand, even at the Garrison - he wasn't going to deny any of that. However, Lance hadn't told anyone. He had never planned to. Though Lance had no idea if Keith felt the same. They had their moments every now and then but nothing else had really happened. Nothing _official._

Lance shivered.

"Get in."

Lance jumped and looked to Keith to see him holding the side of the blanket over himself. "What?"

Keith rolled his eyes. "I _said_ ," Keith deadpanned, "get in."

Lance choked and coughed out, " _Why?_ "

"Because you're cold dumb-ass!"

"I am _not_ cold!"

"Lance, I _literally_ just saw you shiver. You're cold. Now get under the fucking blanket before I kill you."

Grumbling with defeat, Lance crawled up the bed and buried himself under the blanket, resting his head on the pillow. Lance was actually very cold. He warmed up almost immediately when Keith settled himself beside him.

"Great." Keith groaned. "There's not enough room."

"Amazing plan mullet."

"Shut up." Shifting, Keith lay on his side, moving Lance with him. Lance could feel his back against Keith's chest. They were so close that Lance could feel Keith's breath on the back of his collarbone. "Is this OK?" Keith mumbled sleepily. Lance could only nod briefly. Keith's arms snaked around Lance's waist tightly.

"Keith?" Lance asked.

But the raven haired boy had fallen fast asleep.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, thanks so much for reading and thank you for the reviews so far! So sorry for how long it's taken me. Be sure to look out for a longer chapter next time!**


End file.
